


Baby Names

by glowingembers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingembers/pseuds/glowingembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early in the morning when Robin finally found a name for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

Robin slowly roused to the sound of quite whimpering and Regina's soft cooing. Twisting his head around one eye open he could see Regina sitting on the side of the bed cradling his daughter against his chest. No matter what problems he endured in his life seeing the woman he loved cradling his child made it all seem trivial.

"Is everything all right." he asked startling her slightly.

She smiled back at him. "Yes we just fine aren't we." bouncing the baby lightly "Just a little fussy aren't we pretty one."

At that point the babes light grip on one of regina's locks of hair changed into a persistent tug. "Ow oh no no baby girl thats mine."Robin smiled at that and rolled back over it was far to early. 

"Robin"

'Mhhhm" 

" You know ... She is going to need a name as some point."

Rolling over he nestled his away into the side of her leg. "Baby girl works." he said giving a yawn.

"Robin"

"Ok ok... Pretty one works too."

"Please attempt to be serious."

"No too early. Ive got Pretty Girl."

"You're incorrigible." She said nudging him away with her knee only to have him wrap both his arms around her legs pinning her to him.

"she can be our bonnie lass" he said kissing the side of her leg "our beautiful colleen."

"humm" Now that the baby had fallen back to sleep regina had allowed her hand fall to play with his hair. "You know robin, Colleen is not a uncommon name in this world neither is Bonnie."

Robin opened his eyes too her at that point. Sitting up he straightened himself to look down at his daughter who had fallen asleep with a firm grip on another lock of Regina's hair. 

"Well then it's decided today will call everyone down to granny's and announce to the town our daughter Bonnie Colleen."

Regina chuckled at that "Well of course we need a good old world baby announcement for Bonnie Colleen Hood."

"That doesn't sound right. How about Bonnie Colleen Mills-Hood. There that sounds much better."

"No!" Regina spouted. Both of them silenced quickly as regina's remark made Bonnie's little face scrunch uncomfortably. After she had clearly drifted back to sleep the regina continued in a sharp whisper. "She can't have my last name."

"Of course she can. This isn't the old world the rules are different here. And your going to be just as much her mother as Henrys." 

Regina started to fight back but bit her lip against it. She would fight anyone who said she wasn't Henrys mother and would defiantly never fight against herself. But bitting her lip she was still very uncomfortable with the situation. "Don't think of it as a last name think of it as a second middle name."

Leaning down he kissed the top of Bonnie's head. Looking back at Regina she caught his lips with her own. Regina would never admit it but she was very thankful to have an official way to make his child theirs. Robin smiled as she did kissed him because he knew that.

"Daddy!" The two broke apart as tiny patter of Roland's feet came thundering into there room. A Bright smile gleamed on his face at the sight of his father. "You're awake. Time for breakfast"

"Noo." Robin spouted falling back to his side of the bed tucking his head under his pillow "Too early."

"Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast."

Regina snorted at the two the son pulling on his fathers night shirt "How did you two ever survive in the wild. Come on Roland we will start breakfast. But Robin you might want to consider waking soon the rest of the world is awake."

Seeing the teen boy who had rested his head against the side frame of our door eyes not even open she snorted again. "Well most of the world. Morning Henry."

"Morrnnn"

After making their way down to the kitchen regina started the apple cinnamon pancakes. Two of her three favourite men heads down on the countertop while the youngest spewing about the dream he had overnight. Bonnie wide awake in her carrier fondly taking in the world around her.

Regina didn't know if she could be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at two in the morning if you saw any wrong words of spelling mistakes let me know. :P


End file.
